Code Lyoko Evolution
Code Lyoko: Evolution is the long-awaited fifth season of the French animated series, Code Lyoko. It first premiered on December 19, 2012 in France and February 28, 2013 in the USA. It consists of twenty-six episodes. Unlike the last four seasons, it consists of live-action for scenes on Earth and still contains 3D computer animation for Lyoko. Plot A few months after the events of the fourth season, Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Schaeffer are back to their daily lives. However, something all too familiar is happening around them at Kadic Academy. The five best friends come to the realization that their old, virtual arch-enemy they had succeeded in destroying in their previous adventures - the rogue, sentient and autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system, X.A.N.A. - has returned and is much stronger and more dangerous than ever since its miraculous rebirth. Joined by William Dunbar, who is accepted as the sixth Lyoko Warrior, and a girl-genius named Laura Gauthier, the heroes will turn on the Supercomputer once more so that they can return to the virtual world of Lyoko, find out the reasons for such a miraculous return and fight it out with this digital, evil multi-agent program which is endangering the world once again. In addition to that, the gang is trying to uncover the disturbing secrets of Aelita's long-lost mother. There are also virtual fighters called The Ninjas (RTSA: Real Time Subjective Agents) controlled by humans working for Professor Tyron. As Tyron does not possess the technique of virtualization or rematerialization, this is the only way they can counter the seven heroes and Lyoko Warriors in the virtual world of Lyoko and help X.A.N.A.'s monsters in their own sinister ways. They wear green-and-black bodysuits and have masked faces. They don't have many life points; they use bladed weapons and can become invisible for short periods of time. Production On May 31, 2011, Moonscoop announced that a fifth season consisting of twenty-six episodes is in development. The filming of the live-action scenes took part during the summer of 2012. It was announced in June that filming would last 45 days during the summer, and that animation would take place between July 2nd and August 31st. The new season is the fifth in the series. It uses live action for Earth-based scenes and remains in CGI for Lyoko scenes. Twenty-six episodes of the show will be aired on Canal J and France 3 in France. The season is estimated to have a budget of €5,600,000. Moonscoop has developed an extensive licensing and merchandising campaign around the IP including an upcoming live show to launch in Spain. On YouTube, several videos were released showcasing various elements of the show: "evolutions" of characters, the MegaPod, and others. A few teasers were also released, some of which are dubbed in English. For the United States, Code Lyoko: Evolution was not picked up by Cartoon Network, but aired instead on the channel Kabillion on February 28, 2013.http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl Episodes Differences *Laura was the unreliable and, often, mistrusted seventh member of Team Lyoko, but was eventually kicked out and her memory was successfully erased in Mutiny. *Kiwi does not appear in this season. His disappearance is explained in a later episode: he is staying with Odd's older sisters. *Willam and Ulrich eventually became good friends and "buried the hatchet" at the end of the fifth episode (100), Rivalry. *Laura creates a new love triangle between herself, Jeremie and Aelita. *The opening of the series was changed completely, including images and musical theme. *Herb and Nicholas are not present, although Nicholas is mentioned by a teacher in an episode when revealing test grades to the class. *Different 3D computer-animated software was used for the creation of Lyoko scenes. The Lyoko scenes are now more "cartoonish" compared to the original designs used in the original series. *Costumes on Lyoko were altered. *Lyoko Warriors will using a new vehicle programed by Jeremie called MegaPod to travels the dangerous Cortex Replika. *Yumi has a new-and-improved weapon in addition to her fans: the Bo Staff. *Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are freely able to deactivate towers until they lose their sources codes. *The Ice Sector and the Forest Sector are lost due to the Supercomputer being left off for too long. *Others seems to act like they never entered towers before, as seen when Odd tried to deactivate the tower for the first time. *Yumi is no longer the tallest of the Lyoko Warriors. *Sissi, at least so far, had only made two cameo appearances rather than messing around with Lyoko Warriors or trying to compete for Ulrich's attention, like prior to the live action series. This could be explained as being due to her now being on more platonic terms with them as of the last episode of the original series, thus removing her motivation to antagonize them. *This series lacks spoken reference to the Subdigitals, however, they are not disbanded because we can see them on Aelita's social network profile page when she looks for her mother on her laptop in the episode, The Trap. *Jean-Pierre Delmas seems to have a fresh shave than his normally seen beard in the animated series. He is seen as a more younger version than his original design. *The character Samantha Knight has had her role in the series replaced by a new character, Samantha Suarez. They share the same role as Odd's love interest, but Suarez is merely an adaptation of Knight, not the same character. *Odd's hair on Earth is now light brown, but still features his trademark purple splotch at the front. *Towers have an entirely new design. They are now rectangular rather than cylindrical. They cannot be entered when not activated, with the exclusion of Way Towers. *Yumi is assumed to be a boarder by some fans as she can be seen going to the upper floor of the dormitory, where the girls reside, and she doesn't leave the school grounds with the rest of the day students as she normally has. However, in the sixteenth episode, Confusion she mentions getting ready "at home" therefore leaving it a possibility that she is still a day student. Her parents and younger brother have also been mentioned in the series. *The sewers as well as the manhole to them have drastically changed. *The bridge to the factory is never shown. *The time it takes to be re-sent to Lyoko is 12 Hours. *Aelita's mother Anthea will be seen in this season, and the Lyoko Warriors strive to reunite mother and daughter after discovering she is alive. *Aelita stays on Earth more often during missions now due to the fact that she is no longer the only team member who can deactivate the towers. It is to be stated, however, that she still attends missions on Lyoko. Gallery Codelyokoevolution.jpg|The first promotional image released on codelyoko.com. Clev_characters_2.jpg|The first promotional image to feature the live action cast. CLev_LOGO_01.jpg|The Code Lyoko Evolution logo. 947383_259646080840384_69544065_n.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors (excluding Laura) in Code Lyoko Evolution. 665522_287412171375162_1655712473_o.jpg|A promotional image originally used to advertise the advance screening. 330301 3264725143379 1424762565 33302510 1842287604_o.jpg|Fan-made wallpaper featuring a promotional image. Actu1-central1.png|Image used on codelyoko.com's Evolution-themed website, featuring the gang in their season 4 attire. Code lyoko evolution wallpaper montage by feareffectinferno-d5qs545.png.jpg|Fan-made wallpaper featuring a promotional image. Code lyoko evolution by feareffectinferno-d5q1p4o.png|Fan-made wallpaper featuring a promotional image. 340227 338181636213086 100000637587127 1069678 885903456 o.jpg|The Code Lyoko Evolution logo on a white background. Cle.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors in their Evolution Lyoko attire. 89b7e3ba9c.jpg|A promotional poster from the advance screening. 081 a-1-.jpg|Concept design for DMR cards, used to access the Cortex interface. 945885_599958220023808_1484604986_n.jpg|Fan-made wallpaper of Evolution. imagessssss.jpg|Fan-made wallpaper of the Lyoko Warriors on Earth. References Kiscreen article Code Lyoko official Facebook page Code Lyoko Evolution 2012 Official Facebook page es:Código Lyoko: Evolución Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:Aelita Category:William Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Laura Category:Yumi Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Kankrelats Category:Krab Category:Megatanks Category:Mantas Category:Sharks Category:Kongre Category:Blok Category:Tyron Category:Ninja Category:Skidbladnir Category:Scyphozoa Category:Tarantulas Category:Jim Category:Suzanne Hertz Category:Mr. Delmas Category:Sissi